Tableau de probabilités
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Internet est une chose merveilleuse. Internet est plein de noirs secrets. Et la Déesse choisit de les dévoiler, pour le plus grand malheur des concernés.
Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Me voilà pour un petit OS sans prise de tête, voire même carrément stupide, qui je l'espère, vous amusera ou du moins vous fera sourire. _Poison in Our Mind_ ayant été terminée, et le chapitre final publié il y a quelques jours, je vous offre ce soir quelque chose d'un peu plus léger.

Du grand n'importe quoi, du brisage de quatrième mur à la hache, et des Chevaliers désespérés. Voilà le programme. Tout est assumé, tout est fait pour exister.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note: Toute référence à des travaux existants n'est nullement fortuite, puisque j'en suis une fan inconditionnelle. Si vous avez des doutes, n'hésitez pas à me demander!

Note 2: Comme toujours, les ajouts sans reviews sont déconseillés: je n'ai aucun problème à vous voir rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout! C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Un brouhaha sonore accueillit les Chevaliers des Gémeaux lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes du Palais, après avoir été sommés par leur Déesse de se rendre au treizième temple, pour une « nouvelle extrêmement importante ». Méfiants, mais bien obligés d'obéir, les deux frères avaient grimpé les marches, supposant que leurs pairs devaient être conviés aussi, leurs maisons respectives étant totalement vides. Force était de constater qu'ils avaient raison : le troupeau de chevelures détonantes les accueillit, alors que leurs possesseurs s'agitaient devant l'un des murs de la salle du trône.

Curieux, ils s'avancèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kanon, en finissant de grignoter sa pomme.

— Nous sommes attaqués ? Enchaîna Saga dont près de trente ans au Sanctuaire avait rendu l'instinct de survie très sensible.

— Ah, les frangins, vous tombez bien ! Annonça Angelo. Faut que voyez ça, je sens que ça va vous plaire.

— De quoi ? » Demanda Saga, en plissant les yeux.

Leurs camarades s'écartèrent, affichant des mines variant entre contrition et interrogation profonde. Sur le mur, ils purent voir leurs noms écrits sur un immense tableau blanc, liés par des traits à ceux de certains de leurs pairs, entrelacés à maintes reprises, formant un vaste ensemble pas très cohérent et assez complexe, il fallait l'avouer. Colonnes, traits parallèles, croix… Cœurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel ?

« Mais, c'est quoi ce truc ? S'enquit l'ancien Marina.

— Un mystère que je n'ai pas envie de découvrir, répondit Dohko d'un air sombre.

— Chevaliers ! Vous voilà tous réunis ! Formidable ! »

Athéna, rayonnante, radieuse et royale, s'avançait vers eux, tout de blanc vêtu, avec un sourire qui les fit frissonner.

« Déesse ? Vous nous avez appelés ? » Questionna Shion, défenseur de ses précieux petits, les sentant tous étrangement menacés.

Et qui espérait fortement qu'il y avait une bonne raison d'interrompre sa comptabilité. Avoir un Sanctuaire où tous les Chevaliers étaient vivants devait tenir de l'anomalie : il ne s'expliquait pas les difficultés financières monumentales auxquelles il était confronté autrement.

« Mais oui, mon cher Grand Pope. Je devais absolument vous montrer ça ! »

Tout en parlant, elle tapotait du bout des ongles le grand tableau, créant un son à la limite du désagréable devant les mines perdues de ses protecteurs dorés.

« Justement… C'est quoi ça ? Insista Kanon, toujours sans réponses.

— Voyons, mon cher Chevalier, tu ne devines pas ? »

Le doigt blanc de la Déesse jouait un peu trop sur le trait « liant » son nom à celui du Scorpion, créant un crissement particulièrement inquiétant qui ne manqua pas de les faire frémir. Les quatorze hommes firent mine de réfléchir, avant que la seule réponse possible dans leur univers guerrier ne vînt à l'esprit de l'un d'entre eux.

« Vous prévoyez un nouveau tournoi galactique avec les Chevaliers d'Or parce que le Sanctuaire fait banqueroute ? Demanda Aphrodite en renouant le lacet de sa chemise.

— Oh, non voyons ! Je n'aime pas ces combats insensés. »

Long silence de connivence. Regards échangés. Visiblement oui, leur Déesse était sérieuse. Donc, surtout ne pas commenter.

« Alors ? Une autre idée ?

— Franchement ? Non. » Répondit Angelo avant de bailler.

 _Pas envie de savoir. Pas envie de savoir. Pas envie de savoir…_

La prière commune et silencieuse des Chevaliers ne fût pas entendue. Comme souvent, d'ailleurs, auraient-ils pu remarquer s'ils y avaient prêté attention. Et ce fût à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à leur annoncer la vérité qu'ils regrettèrent unilatéralement que la proposition d'Aphrodite ne soit pas la solution.

Athéna eut pour sa part un immense sourire, avant d'écarter les bras comme pour englober l'immense mur couvert d'inscriptions.

« Un tableau de probabilités de vos relations amoureuses et sexuelles ! »

Un silence de mort suivit les paroles de Saori, à l'exception notable de Deathmask qui avait recraché son café sur un Shura médusé. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le réflexe de protester, et se contenta d'essuyer le liquide d'un geste machinal. Saga adopta la même attitude avec son jumeau qui s'étouffait — le trognon de pomme ayant eu le malheur d'aller là où il n'aurait pas dû — en se contentant de tapoter le dos de son cadet pour éviter de le perdre dans la foulée.

Regards incrédules. Tapotements de pieds nerveux. Raclages de gorge en règle. Athéna avait très visiblement plongé son assistance dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Camus, qui était arrivé le premier sur les lieux du crime — ponctualité princière oblige — et dont le sourcil fourchu tressautait méchamment depuis un moment, finit par prononcer leur inquisition mutuelle avec son calme habituel.

« Pardon ?

— Eh bien, voyez-vous, hier soir, alors que je voguais sur internet, j'ai souhaité voir comment le monde vous imaginait, mes chers défenseurs adorés ! »

Bon, première information d'importance pour le Grand-Pope : supprimer la connexion internet de la jeune femme. Visiblement, Athéna avait tendance à se mettre en veille la nuit, et ça, ce n'était clairement pas une bonne nouvelle pour leur intégrité morale. Il avait toujours dit que cette invention du diable allait leur causer de sérieux ennuis. Il n'aurait juste jamais cru qu'ils viendraient de leur Supérieure.

« Vous pourriez être plus précise… ? Demanda quand même Shion en craignant la réponse.

— Figurez-vous que le peuple adore dépeindre vos relations amoureuses ! Est friand de mille supputations au sujet de vos aventures, et de vos amours ! Raffole d'écrire sur vos interactions potentielles !

— Les gens s'ennuient », grogna Dohko en faisant craquer sa nuque.

Finalement, une bonne Guerre Sainte, ça occupait plus efficacement son monde, et personne ne pensait à écrire n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui. Il faudrait demander à Shun de contacter Hadès : une éclipse inattendue et menaçante tiendrait peut-être les gens loin de leur intégrité physique et morale.

« Je me suis donc sentie obligée de vous faire part de mes trouvailles, afin de savoir qui est dans le vrai !

— Trop aimable, répondit Aphrodite en se limant les ongles, ne prêtant qu'une demi-attention à leur Supérieure.

— Je doute, après tout, que des descriptions si… _Réalistes_ de vos personnes puissent être dans l'erreur. »

D'accord, donc soit ils étaient tous victimes d'une hallucination commune, soit leur Déesse venait bel et bien de les mater de haut en bas. En insistant beaucoup, BEAUCOUP trop sur ce qui ne concernait certainement pas une hôte de treize ans.

« Je me sens mal… Gémit Mû en s'appuyant à une colonne.

— J'ai aussi imprimé des images, si vous voulez de plus amples… _Informations_.

— Pardon ?! Ah, merde !»

Cette erreur d'inattention venait de coûter un ongle au douzième gardien.

La déclaration glaça le sang de tous les Chevaliers, qui cessèrent toute activité, et dont l'intérêt fut forcé de se reporter sur la main de la Divinité. De quel genre d'informations parlait-elle, exactement… ?

« Il y a tant de jolies photos de vous », ajouta-t-elle avec l'air de sucer un bonbon.

Tout en les observant, la Déesse tapotait un dossier plus épais qu'elle-même. Aux gémissements de désespoir de Shion, les Chevaliers eurent la confirmation qu'Athéna venait de flinguer le budget photocopie de l'année.

De leurs côtés, les autres Ors devaient affronter la douleur de la honte à l'idée que leur bien-aimée supérieure ait passé la nuit à observer des photos d'eux qu'ils supposaient — à juste titre — plus que gênantes.

« Mais enfin…commença Mû à la toison fort prude.

— Déesse, c'est inconvenant… Tenta Dohko.

— Allons, allons, pas de cela entre nous !

— Justement, c'est ce qu'on aimerait… Rien du tout entre nous, grinça Deathmask entre ses dents.

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Jetez au moins un œil au tableau et dites-moi tout ! »

Cette histoire puait l'arnaque.

Les concernés échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. A contre cœur, les quatorze hommes tournèrent leur regard vers l'immense tableau noirci, et observèrent plus attentivement les liens qui les attachaient mutuellement. Curieux, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, de voir dans quelle sorte de relations on pouvait bien vouloir les caser. C'était qu'ils ne voyaient pas bien avec qui il était seulement possible de les imaginer.

Un silence, entrecoupé de quelques marmonnements indistincts et de lectures assidues, prit place dans le Hall, jusqu'à ce que se fassent entendre les premières réclamations mécontentes.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion, en particulier, devant l'abondance de cœurs liant son nom à celui du Verseau, ne put s'empêcher de réagir, levant un sourcil, auquel répondait l'air pincé de son cher camarade glacé. Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil, n'osant ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que cela impliquait réellement.

Toutefois, le grec finit par briser la glace. Autant y aller franchement, même s'il pressentait que la réponse impliquerait un lavage à l'acide de son cerveau.

« Camus et moi ?

— Oooh oui, cher Milo, répondit la Déesse sur un ton mielleux qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, les mains liées sous son menton avec une admiration gênante. Si tu savais comme vous avez du succès ! Une marée entière d'images tendres, d'histoires bouleversantes, de montages, de… »

Elle s'interrompit face à la main levée du Scorpion, qui demandait visiblement à intervenir.

« Oui, mon Chevalier ?

— Sans déconner ?

— Absolument.

— Mais enfin… C'est mon meilleur pote ! Je peux savoir d'où ça vous vient ?

— Justement. Vous êtes si proches, que…

— Proches ? Physiquement, vous voulez dire ? Je ne crois pas non. Si on s'approche à cinq mètres, c'est bien le maximum. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il dégage du _froid._

— J'ai besoin de conserver une certaine température, et tu le sais très bien.

— Et tu nous les gèles, jugea bon de signaler Angelo en allumant une cigarette.

— J'en connais qui ne se plaignent pas en été ! Répliqua vertement le Français.

— Vous vous comprenez tellement bien…, poursuivit Athéna.

— Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, Déesse, Milo n'a jamais compris ma manière de penser, c'est bien pour ça qu'il passe son temps à s'énerver sur moi. Et il déteste que je donne la priorité à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui, en bon égocentrique qu'il est.

— En même temps, si tu ne faisais pas passer tout le monde avant moi, justement, j'aurais un peu moins l'impression que tu me prends pour un con !

—Camus, tu es la glace, Milo, le feu…

— C'est quoi cette connerie ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un signe d'eau. Je ne vois pas bien où vous voyez du feu chez moi. A moins que je me trompe ? »

Saga compta sur ses doigts, fit l'appel dans sa tête, puis secoua la tête. Le Scorpion était bien un signe d'eau.

« Tu avais l'air tellement empressé d'obtenir son approbation concernant Hyôga…

— Bah politesse, quoi ! On ne latte pas la gueule d'un disciple sans demander au maître concerné !

— C'était bien urbain de ta part, d'ailleurs, nota le Verseau.

— Bah, tu sais, j'ai des principes. C'est le minimum. Sauf si on s'appelle Deathmask.

— _Merda_ , Milo. Et j'avais déjà latté la gueule de Shiryu aux Cinq Pics. Le Vieux Maître savait ce qui allait se passer s'il revenait. Pas de ma faute s'il a insisté !

— Tu semblais si éprouvé par sa trahison… Poursuivit Athéna.

— Vous avez vu ça où ? Enfin, ouais, ça m'a un peu dérangé, mais comme tout le monde, non ? Celle de Shura et Gemini aîné ne m'a pas vraiment ravi non plus, en passant. En plus, ils ont buté Shaka ! Ça ne se fait pas, et vous le savez ! Et ce sont les fesses de Saga que j'ai porté jusqu'à vous, pas les siennes.

— Hey ! Protesta le concerné.

— Quoi ? C'est vrai. Et c'était pas facile. Vous devriez penser à faire un régime, les copies.

— Que du muscle, Môssieur ! Protesta le cadet.

— A vérifier : treize ans à s'empiffrer et à jouer avec les servantes, Saga doit avoir du bourrelet sous sa tunique.

— Milo !

— Tu es grec ! » S'exclama la Déesse en dernier recours, voyant que le concerné ne lui accordait plus d'attention.

Silence. Assez gênant dans son genre, il fallait le dire, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle.

« Et donc je m'enfile forcément mon meilleur ami ? Se renfrogna Milo. Déjà, c'est un cliché raciste, et puis quoi ? Vous pensez que les deux paires de frangins et moi, on s'envoie tous en l'air aussi ?

— De ce que je lis là, il y en a qui le pensent, oui… » Releva Aioros depuis la colonne qui lui était dédiée.

Le teint mat des cinq grecs passa au blanc craie avec une rapidité détonante.

« Oh, bordel. Bon, bah, non, désolé de briser votre rêve, mais Camus et moi, on fait pas ce genre de choses.

— Je confirme. J'aime autant avoir des partenaires dotés d'intellect.

— Va crever. »

Légèrement décontenancée et laissant les deux hommes à leur dispute, la Déesse de la Sagesse préféra s'éloigner, un peu déçue. Si le couple phare de ses recherches n'était pas réel, c'était une véritable trahison ! Heureusement, il lui restait encore de l'espoir chez ses autres Chevaliers.

« Un, deux, trois, quatre… Et c'est le Bingooo ! » Chantonnait sombrement Aldébaran en fixant la colonne à son nom.

De son côté, Shura enchaînait très visiblement grimace sur grimace, et incrédulité sur désarroi.

« Mais par tous les dieux, pourquoi Angelo ou Aphrodite ?

— N'êtes-vous de proches amis ? Demanda la Déesse en s'approchant.

— Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? Et puis non, même pas.

— Ah bon ?

— On a l'air de s'adresser la parole, à un quelconque moment de la série ? »

La question plongea les personnes présentes dans une profonde réflexion, avant que tous finissent par s'accorder sur le fait que les trois hommes avaient l'air de partager bien peu de choses, en effet. A la rigueur, l'Espagnol était plus proche de Camus et Saga, ce que ces derniers constataient amèrement sur les listes qui leur étaient dédiées.

Pas moyen de lutter coude à coude, dans ce Sanctuaire !

« Je reprends donc mon interrogation. Quel est le rapport entre nous ?

— … Vous êtes de la même génération.

— Cela peut faire de nous des camarades, au mieux des amis, si vous y tenez vraiment, mais pourquoi diable est-ce que je coucherais avec l'un d'entre eux ?

— Avec nous deux, même, il paraît ! Signala Aphrodite depuis son prénom.

— Quoi ?! S'écria Angelo. Attends mais comment… Oh, putain.

— Yeurk, ajouta le Suédois en plissant le nez. Rien que de l'imaginer, j'ai mal au cœur. »

Shura eut un verdissement du plus bel effet, tandis que l'Italien secouait la tête d'un air incrédule.

« Mais ça ne va pas ?! répondit le prude Capricorne. Ils sont malades ! Dans quel univers, et dans quelle galaxie est-ce que je…

— Je ne fais que lire ce qui est écrit pour moi, Shu'. Je n'en rêve pas, tu sais. »

Angelo, qui tentait de reprendre contenance, vint jeter un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son camarade espagnol.

« En parlant d'horreurs, c'est pas un peu sale de caser Aioros et Shura ensemble ? Je veux dire, 'Ros est mort à quatorze ans, quoi.

— Certes, mais il est revenu à vingt-sept ans, et en voyant comment a évolué mon cher Capricorne, ses sentiments…

— Vous sous-entendez qu'il aurait commencé à le mater quand Shura n'avait que dix piges ? Charmant.

— … »

Aphrodite continua son inspection, avant de s'arrêter.

« Ah, tiens ? Avec Saga ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais dans le lit de Saga, moi ?

— Pourquoi je t'y accepterais, surtout ?

— Être le dernier Chevalier des escaliers créé des liens spéciaux entre vous…

— Bah, oui, je le défends, je lui sers de stratège. Mais franchement, il s'aime tellement, s'il fait l'amour avec son miroir, c'est bien son seul partenaire.

— Je t'emmerde !

— Uuuh, et grossier avec ça, pardi.

— Il n'a pas complètement tort, Saga…

— Kanon, quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis, je te sonnerais. »

Nouvelle déception pour la Déesse. Décidément, ses hommes étaient bien difficiles !

« Ah, les copies ! Vous vous envoyez en l'air ensemble, aussi ? S'écria Angelo en regardant sur sa gauche.

— HEIN ?

— Je sais que j'ai parlé de miroir, mais là, il y a exagération… grimaça le Suédois.

— C'est écrit là, regardez ! T… Twin… Twincest, voilà ! Décrypta Aldébaran.

— … !

— Classe, ils ont vomi en cadence, constata Milo.

— Mes chaussures, bande de connards ! Hurla Angelo.

— Han, dégueu. Allez-vous nettoyez, » grogna Dohko en s'éloignant prestement.

Pendant ce temps, Shaka constatait avec effarement que son haut statut ne l'épargnait en rien.

« Mais enfin, Déesse ! C'est un scandale ! Je suis à mille lieux de ces viles considérations bassement humaines !

— Voyons, mon Chevalier… Et ton appel de cosmos à ton cher ami Mû du Bélier ?

— J'avais besoin d'aide pour ramener Ikki du Phénix à mes côtés, Déesse. J'ai donc demandé de l'aide à… mon camarade, en effet.

— C'est bien ce que je dis !

— Vous avez un réel problème avec la notion d'amitié, ou c'est moi ? » Commenta Mû en voyant que son nom était lié à celui du Taureau et de la Vierge pour les mêmes raisons.

Un hochement de tête approbateur parcourut l'assistance.

« J'en ai bien l'impression… Confirma Dohko qui constatait le trait épais le liant à Shion. Regardez-moi ça, deux-cent cinquante ans à se connaître et on n'a même pas le droit d'être juste amis !

— Vos retrouvailles étaient si émouvantes…

— C'est bien ce que je dis ! Nous sommes AMIS depuis tout ce temps, et quand on se retrouve, il meurt de nouveau. N'importe qui serait triste, pas besoin de se le taper pour ça.

— Dis donc, reste poli ! Grogna le Grand-Pope.

— Non, mais il faut bien avouer qu'on ne savait plus où se mettre pendant votre instant mélodramatique…, jugea bon de dire Kanon.

— Ah-Ha ! Vous voyez bien !

— Mais zut ! Soyez séparés de votre UNIQUE ami survivant pendant plus de deux siècles et on verra bien si vous n'êtes pas un peu ému en le revoyant ! »

Le Verseau, de son côté, ayant décidé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, avait sorti un calepin et une calculette.

« En fait, c'est intéressant, commença Camus.

— Ah tu trouves, toi ? Grommela le Capricorne.

— Plutôt, oui. Regarde-ça : quand les gens ne savent pas qui mettre avec qui, ils se contentent de tout balancer en même temps. Du coup, je me retrouve dans une relation avec Saga, Milo ET Kanon. Ou bien la situation évoluera de manière à ce qu'on aille un peu de partout jusqu'à la personne désirée, en faisant pas mal de pronostics. Non, il faut reconnaître, il y a de l'imagination.

— Camus ?

— Oui ?

— Ta gueule. Franchement, ta gueule. »

Non loin, Aiolia se cognait la tête à intervalles réguliers contre une colonne.

« Mû, Milo, Shura, Saga,… répétait inlassablement le pauvre homme.

— Shun aussi, mon frère, signala le Sagittaire. Et même… moi.

— … »

Aioros tapota l'épaule de son cadet, qui avait dû s'asseoir sous le poids de ces révélations.

« Bon, et toi, Angie, tu tires ton coup avec qui ? Questionna Aphrodite en venant auprès de son ami.

— Un paquet de monde, et je ne comprends même pas que ça puisse venir à l'esprit de qui que ce soit. Dans quel univers je pourrais me faire Camus ? C'est quoi le rapport entre nous ?

— Touche-moi, et je te brise les doigts.

— Mais détends-toi, le Français ! Je ne fais que constater.

— Shiryu t'intéresse aussi, tiens…

— Là, ça devient carrément insultant.

— Un problème avec mon disciple ? Grogna Dohko.

— Il a quatorze ans, c'est un mec, et je le trouve carrément chiant. »

Athéna continuait d'aller d'un groupe à l'autre, décontenancée par les réactions de ses Chevaliers. Ce n'était quand même pas possible qu'avec toutes ces théories, pas une ne soit dans le vrai !

« Dites donc, je peux savoir avec QUI je n'ai pas de relation dans l'imaginaire des gens ? Protesta Milo dont les possibilités semblaient infinies. Oh non, pas Kanon !

— Alors, là, zéro chances. Je veux dire, mince, il m'a troué la peau pour toute une vie !

— Mais… votre lutte était si pleine d'émotions… Tu en as pleuré, mon cher Chevalier, devant mon regard attendri !

— Parce que ça fait un mal de chien, son aiguillon !

— Petite nature… Oh bordel, HYOGA ? Sérieusement ?

— Monstre ! S'écria le chevalier du Verseau.

— Mais j'en veux pas de ton môme ! Et tiens, de ce que j'en lis, le complexe d'Œdipe a bien des formes, Môssieur !

— … Je ne me sens pas bien.

— Tiens. »

Camus récupéra la bassine salvatrice dont Kanon faisait usage depuis un moment.

« Ah non, pas avec Saga ! Gémit Mû, malheureux.

— Mais votre relation si tragique…

— J'avais sept ans quand Saga a tué mon Maître. Et vous voulez me faire croire que je vais lui pardonner, dire amen, et en plus avoir des relations avec lui ? Sans compter notre différence d'âge ! C'est affreusement malsain !

— Bienvenue au club… » Soupira Shura qui sombrait lentement dans la dépression.

Voir le nom de Shion dans ses partenaires de sommier potentiel ne parvenait même pas à le surprendre. Il préférait encore rejoindre Aiolos par terre et pleurer sur son honneur perdu. Il n'y avait même pas UN nom de femme parmi ses partenaires potentiels.

« UNE FILLE ! Il y a une fille dans ma liste ! Il y a une fille dans ma liste ! »

Pas comme d'autres, visiblement.

Saori observa le Chevalier du Lion courir dans le hall en faisant de petits bonds de cabri que Shura aurait certainement applaudis s'il n'avait pas été aussi déprimé. La joie absolue du Grec à trouver un prénom féminin dans sa liste était visible : louée fût Marine, dans l'esprit du Chevalier léonin. Et très visiblement, au vu des regards qu'il recevait par ses pairs, beaucoup lui enviaient cette exception notable.

De son côté, l'aîné des Gémeaux venait de constater une hypothèse dérangeante. Tant visuellement que psychologiquement.

« Kanon ? Murmura Saga, blanc comme un linge.

— Quoi ?

— Tu couches avec Rhadamanthe ?

— PARDON ?

— C'est marqué là. Et… visiblement, ça a beaucoup de succès. »

L'ex-Pope félon était dans le vrai, si on constatait à quel point la Déesse s'était appliquée à dessiner autant de cœurs ou presque que ceux qui reliaient Camus et Milo. Ce dernier adressa un petit regard plein de compassion à son ami.

« Oh, c'est l'un de mes couples favoris ! Ce serait vraiment formidable, mon Chevalier ! S'extasia Athéna.

— Formidable ? Vous plaisantez ?

— Des relations inter diplomatiques, un rien de tragédie grecque, et…

— Non, mais ça va bien ?! Vous avez vu sa gueule ?

— Oh, voyons, Kanon. On ne juge pas les gens sur leur physique !

— Sur leur tendance à vous péter la gueule, alors ?

— Allons, allons. Tu admettras que vous avez lutté avec beaucoup d'honneur.

— C'était mon ennemi !

— Il t'a défendu contre ses frères…

— Comment vous êtes au courant ? Et puis, il voulait juste finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

— Il l'a fait avec élégance.

—On se hait, je vous signale ! Vu ce que je lui ai fait subir, ça m'étonnerait franchement qu'il m'invite dans son pieu !

— Parce que tu irais s'il te le proposait ? S'étonna Milo.

— Ca ne va pas ? Même pas en rêves.

— En cauchemars, plutôt », grimaça Aphrodite en se rappelant de la catastrophe pileuse qu'était le Juge des Enfers.

Deuxième couple phare annulé.

Athéna allait finir par désespérer ! Pourtant, cela aurait si bien fonctionné… Et avec un peu de chance, elle aurait enfin cessé de devoir se sacrifier tous les deux cent cinquante ans contre son oncle : il était bien trop gaga de ses Spectres pour s'engager dans une guerre si l'un d'entre eux était amoureux d'un Chevalier ! Oui, vraiment, il fallait creuser de ce côté.

La voix d'Aioros l'interrompit dans ses projets matrimoniaux qui faisaient trembler Kanon frénétiquement sans qu'il ne sût pourquoi.

« Déesse, loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, mais…

— Qu'y a-t-il, cher Sagittaire ?

— Franchement, vous me voyez réellement avoir une relation avec Saga ?

— Bien sûr ! Je trouve cela parfaitement logique.

— Logique, quand Saga est impliqué, je ne crois pas…

— Mais enfin, Aioros, c'est une relation qui fait totalement sens! Pleine de douleurs, de larmes, et de réconciliations émouvantes !

— Oui, alors euh… Pour ça, il faudrait que je regrette de l'avoir fait assassiné, signala l'aîné des Gémeaux en levant un doigt.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, cher Saga ?

— Bah, autant je culpabilise d'avoir voulu atteindre à votre intégrité, autant… Je voulais vraiment ce poste, et je suis désolé, 'Ros, mais tu es un hippy sans le moindre sens des responsabilités.

— Y a pas de mal. Je pense toujours que tu es un abruti imbu de ta personne.

— Mais, mais… Soul Of Gold…

—Ah mais si vous prenez ce genre d'idioties comme référence, aussi…

— Vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas émus de vous retrouver ?!

— … Vite fait, quoi. Aioros est un bon combattant, je vais dire.

— Ça me va. »

Estomaquée, Athéna ressentit soudain le besoin irrépressible de s'assurer de quelque chose. Car si Saga et Aioros — le summum même de cet arc tragique ! — ne regrettaient rien…

« Angelo, Aphrodite ! s'écria la Déesse.

Les deux appelés sursautèrent violemment.

— Oui, Déesse ?

— Dois-je comprendre que le _lourd_ sous-entendu que le Chevalier du Cancer a fait n'en était pas un ?

— J'ai fait un sous-entendu, moi ?

— Tu as dit qu'Aphrodite n'était pas _tout à fait_ un ami.

— Parce que c'est le cas. C'est un collègue de boulot, ou un pilier de comptoir comme moi. Et comment vous voulez que j'explique notre fonction véritable ?

— Mais…

— Sans vouloir vous offenser, Déesse, il serait peut-être bon de repenser tout ça sans y voir des sous-entendus sans arrêt… On a le droit d'être juste amis, vous savez. »

La déclaration d'Aphrodite eut pour seule conséquence de déprimer sa supérieure, qui poussa un grand soupir, avant de les regarder de nouveau d'un air concerné.

Ce fût Aldébaran qui vocalisa leurs constatations atterrées :

« Donc, si on suit la logique des gens, nous ne pouvons ni être amis, ni aimer les femmes.

— Plains-toi, Aldé ! Grommela Dohko. T'as au moins ta petite villageoise dans ta liste. Il y en a qui n'y ont même pas le droit. »

Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent virulemment.

« Et ça dérange personne de nous tourner en pédophiles notoires ? Questionna Kanon que la présence du prénom de Shun dans sa liste dérangeait fortement.

— Pardon ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, Déesse, vos chers Chevaliers Divins ont treize ou quatorze ans… Signala Shion.

— Mais dans ces histoires, ils sont plus vieux, et…

— Ah, d'accord, l'interrompit Milo. Donc, quand ça les arrange, ils modifient la réalité, et hop ! On fait des petits ensemble ? Non mais ça ne va pas bien, hein !

— Oui, alors, commença Mû. En parlant de ça, et avant que vous n'y pensiez, les Atlantes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.

— Mais…

— Non, nous n'avons pas d'hormones, de poches spéciales, de chaleurs ou autres… inventions burlesques. Un homme est un homme, alors ayez la gentillesse d'éviter les spéculations.

— Bon. Répondit la Déesse en tentant de cacher sa déception. Et donc ?

— … Quoi ? Demanda Deathmask d'un ton suspicieux.

— Dites-moi tout ! Qui est le partenaire de qui, parmi vous ? Si tous ces gens ont tort, quelle est la vérité ?

— Sérieusement ? Soupira Kanon. Non, mais vous nous avez écouté, au moins ?

— Tout à fait. Peut-être que vos vraies relations n'y sont pas, après tout, les gens ne peuvent pas tout savoir ! Alors, dites-moi. »

Rapides coups d'yeux inter-chevaliers.

« Bah, comment dire, attaqua Milo en se grattant la nuque.

— Sans vouloir vous contrarier, Déesse, vous n'y êtes pas. »

Les paroles de Camus perturbèrent l'instance divine.

« Comment ça ? »

Silence gênant, et nouveaux regards échangés. Aux piétinements gênés et aux toussotements conséquents, une idée vint germer dans l'esprit d'Athéna. Une idée si improbable qu'elle n'y avait absolument pas songé. Une idée tellement absurde qu'elle l'avait immédiatement occultée. Son visage perdit rapidement de son expression réjouie, pour devenir presque horrifiée.

« Vous voulez dire que…

— Oui, annonça Shion d'un air grave.

— Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes…

— Hétéros, soupira Angelo en baillant.

— Vous plaisantez !

— Dites-donc, restez polie, grommela Dohko. A vous entendre, on dirait une maladie !

Navrée, mais… tous ? » Demanda Athéna avec un plissement d'yeux suspect.

Son regard s'arrêta notamment sur Aphrodite, qui grogna.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. C'est bien parce que j'aime les femmes que j'admire leur capacité à se faire si belles ! Franchement, ais-je l'air de quelqu'un qui pourrait apprécier un rustre poilu et plein de sueur comme ces deux-là? »

Il indiquait de l'index ses camarades du Cancer et du Capricorne, qui se renfrognèrent immédiatement.

« Va te faire foutre, Dite.

— C'est ce que j'aimerais, en effet ! s'exclama Athéna.

— Déesse, voyons ! Manqua s'étouffer le concerné.

— Mais alors… Vous êtes vraiment…Balbutia leur Supérieure.

— Bah… oui, répondit lentement Shura.

— Pourquoi vous faites cette tête-là ? Demanda Shaka. Vous êtes bien avec le Chevalier de Pégase, vous. Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que l'hétérosexualité vous choque.

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir, rétorqua la Déesse. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

— Si vous le dites, répondit Kanon en haussant les épaules.

— Je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait vous faire penser qu'on s'envoie en l'air avec le collègue d'à côté, ajouta Milo en se grattant la tête.

— Mais, mais tout, enfin ! Vos liens, les circonstances, vos discussions…

— Ça ne vous a pas réussi d'être élevée au Japon, j'ai l'impression. Saga, regarde ce que tu as fait !

— Navré.

— Vous voulez dire que je me tue à avoir le minimum de femmes possibles pour éviter les grossesses intempestives, et vous n'êtes pas fichus de choisir un partenaire mâle ?!

Silence.

— Désolés… ? Hasarda Aldébaran, pas vraiment sûr de la raison pour laquelle il s'excusait.

— … Navrés de vous décevoir, prononça Camus.

— Pas croyable. Un Sanctuaire en Grèce, formé à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent d'hommes, aux femmes agressives et méfiantes, avec menace de mariage ou de mort, et ils trouvent le moyen d'être hétérosexuels… Hétérosexuels ! Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était. Il faut que j'en parle à Poséidon et Hadès ! Il est temps que les dieux viennent rappeler aux hommes certaines choses… »

Perturbée au possible, la Déesse quitta les lieux, continuant de parler toute seule, cruellement déçue, et songeant que son cher _Papa_ devrait peut-être revenir un peu sur Terre secouer tout ça.

Les Chevaliers restèrent sur place à échanger des coups d'yeux inquiets.

« Elle est partie ? Demanda Dohko.

— Oui. Elle est allée sur Star Hill, » murmura Shion, l'esprit aux aguets.

Un véritable poids sembla s'arracher de leurs épaules musclées.

« Ouf. J'ai cru qu'on n'allait pas s'en sortir. Bien joué les mecs ! S'exclama Milo.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'aller chercher tout ça ? Questionna Camus en effaçant sa colonne.

— Dohko a raison : les gens s'ennuient, répondit Shion.

— Alors comme ça, on n'aime pas les hommes virils, Dite ? demanda Angelo en claquant les fesses du douzième Chevalier.

— Ne commence pas. Dire que j'ai dû prétendre aimer les femelles… Les femelles ! Brrr.

— Et sinon, qui accueille ce soir ? Demanda Deathmask.

— C'est le tour de Shaka, je crois, annonça Aiolia.

— Allons-y, alors. » Conclut Saga en passant un bras autour de la taille du concerné, alors que les treize autres hommes faisaient de même les uns avec les autres en plusieurs petits groupes indistincts.

Après tout, ce n'était pas leur faute si toutes ces personnes manquaient d'imagination au point d'ignorer la vérité pourtant évidente. Mais c'était tant mieux pour leur tranquillité d'esprit.

Athéna n'avait, au fond, nullement besoin de savoir que ses quatorze Chevaliers d'Or ne se divisaient pas en plusieurs couples, mais bien un seul fort vaste.

N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
